Un, dos, tres
by Monchy
Summary: Un, dos, tres, todo en la vida es una secuencia de pasos. ObixAni slash


**Un, dos, tres**

Practicar con Obi-wan se había convertido en una costumbre de la que Anakin no quería librarse. Le gustaba encerrarse con su antiguo maestro en una sala, sostener entre sus manos una espada láser y moverse al compás lento de una lucha. A veces ganaba él, a veces ganaba Obi-wan, a veces ganaba el cansancio. Pero lo importante era que fueran ellos dos, Obi-wan y Anakin, maestro y aprendiz, una batalla simbólica que no requería de vencedor.

La forma de lucha de Obi-wan era muy defensiva, mientras que la de Anakin era agresiva. Desde que había empezado a practicar katas con su maestro, había utilizado las técnicas aprendidas para avanzar bruscamente a través de las batallas. Obi-wan siempre se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que Anakin retorcía sus pasos defensivos hasta convertirlos en estrategias de ataque, y siempre le aconsejaba que no fuera imprudente ante un enemigo poderoso. Anakin había empezado a escucharle cuando había perdido su brazo a manos de Dooku.

Sin embargo, Obi-wan disfrutaba de la forma agresiva con la que Anakin enfrentaba a sus contrincantes. Qui-gon le había enseñado a ser prudente, y él lo había sido, pero Anakin disfrutaba marcando el ritmo de cada enfrentamiento, girando la situación hasta hacerse con ella. A Anakin le gustaba luchar, y a Obi-wan le gustaba luchar con Anakin, ya fuese a su lado o en su contra.

La sesión de aquella tarde estaba siendo especialmente larga. Acababan de llegar de una misión en el Borde Exterior después de meses sin pisar Coruscant, y parecía que querían resarcirse del tiempo que no habían podido compartir con sus aficiones. Obi-wan respiró con fuerza y bloqueó la espada de Anakin, empujándolo con fuerza un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Cansado?", preguntó Anakin con una media sonrisa. Anakin lo estaba, y las señas eran visibles: las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, el pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo furiosamente al ritmo de su respiración, la parte superior de sus ropas abandonada descuidadamente en el suelo.

"¿Lo estás tú?", ambos hombres daban pasos en círculo, las miradas enfrentadas y las espadas bajadas, esperando el próximo ataque. Ambos sabían que Anakin sería el primero en atacar.

"Para nada, pero a lo mejor tú ya estás un poco viejo para tanto ejercicio, maestro", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja como toda respuesta, esperando el momento en el que el más joven se lanzaría sobre él.

Fue segundos después, cuando Obi-wan alzó la mano para apartarse el pelo que se le pegaba a la frente del sudor. Anakin se abalanzó con fuerza y la danza empezó otra vez. Ataque, salto, bloqueo, retirada, ataque, evasión, bloqueo, salto. Un, dos, tres, con ritmo, sin parar, arriba, abajo, bloqueo, ataque, retirada, sudor, cansancio, pasos, un, dos, tres. Anakin no vio el error cometido con claridad, pero para Obi-wan fue un movimiento en cámara lenta. El pequeño despiste del más joven que, en una batalla real, le hubiese costado la vida.

La espada láser de Obi-wan cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco, sus ojos disparándose rápidamente hacia los confusos de Anakin. Anakin tosió ligeramente, recuperó la posición erguida y se lamió los labios ignorando el sabor salado del sudor.

"Creo que tú ganas", susurró. Obi-wan se limitó a mirarlo desde la misma posición, aún respirando agitadamente y con las facciones contraídas en una expresión indefinida.

"Ha sido un error estúpido, Anakin", la voz de Obi-wan sonó baja y ronca, sus pulmones aún pidiendo más aire. Anakin frunció el ceño, extrañado ante las palabras de Obi-wan. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Desde cuándo un error era recriminado de tal forma?

"Lo sé, Ob–"

"Te hubieran matado", la expresión de Obi-wan continuaba indescriptible, "te hubieran matada por un error estúpido"

"Pero esto es solo una práctica", masculló Anakin, molesto, "he cometido errores peores, ¿desde cuándo te pones así por eso?"

"Desde... desde... ¿me estás escuchando? Ha sido un error de principiante, dudo mucho que quieras perder la vida por un paso básico"

"No me gustaría perderla tampoco por un paso complicado", cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo tras tirar la espada al suelo con fuerza, "¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?"

"Deberías practicarlo, prac–"

"¿De nuevo? Es un paso básico, no voy a repetirlo, tendré más cuidado, eso es todo"

"¿Podrías escucharme por una vez en tu vida?"

"¡Estás siendo mezquino, Obi-wan! ¿Te pones así por un estúpido movimiento en falso!"

"¡Un estúpido movimiento que podría haberte costado la vida!"

"¡Igual que muchos otros más complicados! Soy un caballero, y no practicaré pasos inútiles porque mi viejo maestro decide que voy a perder la vida con una imprudencia"

"Una imprudencia te costó el brazo, y una imprudencia te costará la vida", sentenció Obi-wan casi sin aliento, "por lo que a mi respecta puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con tu vida, caballero Skywalker"

"¿¡Se puede saber que–", pero Obi-wan ya había abandonado la sala, remarcando su punto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Anakin fue hasta la puerta, dispuesto a seguir a Obi-wan y a pedirle explicaciones ante tan extraño comportamiento, pero se detuvo segundos antes de alcanzarla, golpeando la pared con fuerza.

"¡Maldita sea, Obi-wan!", dejó el puño clavado en la pared unos segundos, respirando agitadamente y esperando a que la furia repentina le abandonara. Con una respiración más fuerte que el resto, abandonó la posición, recogió la espada del suelo y se colocó en la posición de uno de los katas más básicos: aquel que acababa de confundir, aquel que le hubiese costado la vida y aquel que había hecho a Obi-wan reaccionar tan bruscamente.

Empezó el movimiento con fuerza, marcando un ritmo rápido. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres. Continuó con una repetición obsesiva, sin errar ni una sola vez el movimiento. Un, dos, tres, empezar de nuevo, un, dos, tres, de nuevo, un, dos, tres, otra vez. Anakin no lo entendía, no podía comprender que había llevado a Obi-wan a actuar así.

Anakin, como todo padawan comenzando su entrenamiento, había cometido muchos errores. Se había caído, había perdido su arma, había tropezado con sus propios pies, había descuidado la defensa. Un, dos, tres, otra vez. Con cada error, con cada paso en falso, Obi-wan le había ofrecido una sonrisa y le había dicho que lo intentara otra vez. Sus habilidades innatas para el manejo de la espada no habían tardado mucho en darse a conocer, pues en poco tiempo, el arma se había convertido en una parte más de su cuerpo, moviéndose con él con fluidez y facilidad, encajándose en su mano como si fuera el único lugar donde debía estar. Desde el principio, un, dos, tres, más rápido, sin parar. Por supuesto, había habido más errores, pero Anakin había desarrollado un estilo propio, una marca, una agresividad única con la que enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Obi-wan había sonreído, satisfecho.

Un, dos, tres, sudor, cansancio, un, dos, tres, de nuevo. La forma de reaccionar de Obi-wan había cambiado solo en una ocasión, una tarde en la que un Anakin de dieciséis años había cometido numerosos errores básicos debido al cansancio. La adolescencia siempre es un periodo problemático para los mentores, pues sus padawans comienzan a encontrar una vida nueva en los clubes nocturnos, el alcohol y un mundo de diversiones que no conocían hasta entonces. A Obi-wan no le había importado que Anakin saliera, siempre y cuando su entrenamiento no se viera afectado por ello en ningún aspecto. Vuelve a empezar, respira, un, dos, tres, inhala, un, exhala, dos, inhala, tres, exhala, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Otra vez. Anakin había dormido poco aquella noche, y sus fallos lo demostraban una y otra vez.

"De nuevo", había dicho Obi-wan.

"Pero, maestro, es tarde y–"

"Lo repetirás", Anakin recordaba a Obi-wan asintiendo enérgicamente y frunciendo el ceño, "lo repetirás hasta que el cansancio no te deje levantarte"

"¡Maestr–"

"Cuando te enfrentes a alguien no le va a importar lo poco que hayas dormido, Anakin. Lo repetirás. Desde el principio, hasta que no puedas más"

Anakin había repetido katas una y otra vez. Un, dos, tres, empezar, un, dos, tres, de nuevo. Los había repetido sintiendo el sudor recorrerle la espalda, sintiendo su respiración agitarse, sintiendo el cansancio convertirse en dolor y recorrerle brazos y piernas hasta que los temblores le había obligado a caer al suelo. Un, dos, tres, de nuevo.

"De nuevo", los ojos escrutadores de Obi-wan no se habían apartado de él ni un segundo, pero Anakin se había olvidado de él, sorprendiéndose al escuchar su voz.

Se había levantado sobre piernas temblorosas y había tomado el arma entre sus manos, pero esta se había resbalado entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y rodando con rapidez hasta que se topó con una pared. Sus rodillas habían cedido enviándole al suelo de nuevo, pero el había intentado levantarse otra vez. Otra vez, un, dos, tres, otra vez.

"Esta bien, padawan", Obi-wan se había acercado hasta él y había acunado su cuerpo débil contra el suyo, acariciando con suavidad la espalda sudorosa, "lo siento", Anakin recordaba haberse sorprendido, recordaba haber esperado una reprimenda, furia, pero no aquello, "lo siento, lo siento mucho padawan"

Obi-wan había repetido aquello hasta que Anakin se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Anakin había despertado un día después entre las sábanas de su cama y jamás había vuelto a perder horas de sueño.

Un, dos, tres, desde el principio, un, dos, tres, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, dolor, temblores, un, dos, tres, no te detengas, no te puedes detener, podrías morir, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, do–

"Basta ya, Anakin", Anakin detuvo el movimiento inmediatamente, con brusquedad. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró a Obi-wan, cuya presencia no había notado. ¿Cuándo había aparecido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"Puedo seguir", tomó de nuevo la posición inicial y continuó. Un, dos, tres, otra vez.

"No es necesario", un, dos, tres, repetir, un, dos, tres, "Anakin, por favor, detente", el maestro se acercó hasta él, deteniendo el brazo de Anakin con fuerza a mitad del movimiento, "detente"

Anakin dejó el arma caer al suelo y su cuerpo arrodillarse, cediendo por fin ante el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por sus piernas entrenadas. Obi-wan se arrodilló frente a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando una mano en su cabello cuando Anakin descansó la frente sobre su hombro. Obi-wan acarició la espalda lentamente, incapaz de secar el sudor acumulado, que producía un brillo extraño sobre la piel morena.

"¿Por qué?", Anakin tragó con fuerza tras realizar la pregunta, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Ese–ese mismo error le costó la vida a Qui-gon", susurró Obi-wan contra su oído, sin detener sus caricias, "un error básico, de principiante", Anakin se rió suavemente, tosiendo después con fuerza. Obi-wan le apretó más contra sí.

"Siempre es acerca de Qui-gon, ¿verdad? Siempre...", intentó reír de nuevo, pero solo consiguió un sonido apagado tras sus jadeos ahogados, "siempre es acerca de Qui-gon"

"Anakin", Obi-wan llevó ambas manos hasta el rostro de Anakin, obligándole a levantarlo, "Anakin", el cabello ligeramente largo de Anakin se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, sus mejillas estabas sonrojadas, sus labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos para ayudar a la respiración aún agitada y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, "Anakin–"

"Siempre es acerca de él, ¿verdad, Obi-wan? Siempre, siempre..."

"Anakin, no... yo solo, es solo que–"

"¿Qué, Obi-wan, qué?"

"No puedo perderte, no a ti. No puedo verte morir, ¿lo entiendes? Sé que es egoísta e inapropiado, pero no puedes morir. Por mi"

"Llevo años entrenando por ti, Obi-wan. Llevo años viviendo a la sombra de un hombre muerto, pero los viviría otra vez. Siempre es acerca de él"

"Es acerca de ti, Anakin", Obi-wan apretó el rostro de Anakin inconscientemente entre sus manos, apartando las lágrimas secas con sus pulgares, "eres tú quien esta vivo, y eres tú quien no debe morir"

"¡Cállate!", al grito de Anakin fue seguido por sus brazos alzándose y apartando las manos de Obi-wan, "no me mientas, no necesito que me mientas... solo seguiré practicando"

"¡Anakin, no seas terco!", pero Anakin ya se había levantado otra vez, espada en mano, posición inicial. Un, dos, tres, pasos, respira, un, dos, tres, debes vivir, un dos tres, otra vez. Lo repetiría, lo repetiría hasta que le matara, "detente, ¡maldita sea, detente!", Obi-wan se levantó y detuvo los movimientos de Anakin, que no pudo luchar debido al dolor, "¡no puedes seguir!"

"¡No me importa!", Anakin cayó al suelo y Obi-wan se arrodilló frente a él de nuevo, aún sujetándolo, "practicaré, una y otra y otra vez, solo por ti, para que nadie pueda matarme, otra vez, solo por ti"

"Anakin...", Anakin miró hacia arriba y, esta vez, era el rostro de Obi-wan el que estaba cubierto de lágrimas, "no tienes que hacerlo"

"¡Si tengo!

"¡Lo siento!", Obi-wan rodeó el cuerpo de Anakin con sus brazos, y éste dejó todo su cuerpo caer sobre Obi-wan, "siento haberte hecho daño, Anakin, lo siento mucho... no quería"

"¿Puedes solo abrazarme?", Obi-wan se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Anakin, buscando sus ojos.

"Te abrazaré para siempre. Solo a ti, Anakin, a nadie más"

"Solo a mi, a mi, una y otra vez, sol–", los labios de Obi-wan cubrieron la protesta con un roce suave, una caricia tan ligera que Anakin podría haberla creído falsa si sus labios no la sintieran aún.

Anakin se inclinó hacia delante casi a la vez que Obi-wan se retiraba, encontrando el otro par de labios con más seguridad esta vez. Los labios de Obi-wan eran suaves, y cuando los entreabrió para darle paso a una lengua agresiva, Anakin no pudo más que pensar que besar a Obi-wan era completamente distinto a como se lo había imaginado y a la vez completamente igual.

El primer beso fue suave y lento, los demás un poco más acelerados. Los labios de Anakin sabían a sudor y todo era natural y perfecto. Correcto. Una secuencia cadenciosa que no necesitaba de pasos, ni de preparación y en la que no se podían cometer errores. Un, dos, tres, repetir por el resto de tu vida, hasta que caigas muerto en los brazos de tu amante.

Cuando se separaron, minutos, horas o tal vez días después, Anakin dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre el hombro de Obi-wan, enterrándose en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

"Creo que me voy a desmayar", susurró Anakin con la voz ronca.

"Vamos a dormir"

Anakin durmió un día, tal vez más, regalándole a su cuerpo el descanso necesario para reponerse del esfuerzo físico al que había sometido. Obi-wan tan solo durmió unas horas, y pasó el resto del tiempo abrazando el cuerpo de Anakin contra el suyo. Un, dos, tres, otra vez.


End file.
